My Brother Is A Jckass
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: We all have that one friend who dares us to do stupid and insane things... but America gives Canada an EXTREMELY dangerous dare which leads to... a marriage proposal to Canada by Japan? XD


Disclaimer: All characters (including Canadian ghosts) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

A/N: This was written on request by animekiss of Quizilla. They were VERY happy. Oh, and there's shounen-ai in this…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a dare. Set by America no less.<p>

"Why?" Canada cried as he and his brother stood in front of Japan's home. "I can't do this!"

America did a low whistle as he started thinking when he clicked his fingers.

"I'll give you a little stimulation-"

Canada's eyes widened in horror.

"-for your economy!" America snaffled out a few hundred dollar notes from his own pocket.

Canada sighed in relief, dirty thoughts draining from his mind.

"SO!" America suddenly went. "If you are REALLY invisible, then you can kiss Japan without him noticing! And I'll have my camera ready!"

Yep. Canada was sitting on his own at the end of the world meeting when America tripped over him and complained, saying that Canada cannot be seen by ANYONE... Until Canada argued that at least a few people could see where he is and stop themselves from tripping over him. It was meant to be an insult, but America took it as a challenge as a result from having too much spare time.

And having too much spare time can make you do VERY stupid things...

Like daring your friend to kiss unlikely people.

* * *

><p>"...Alright!" Canada whined, walking towards Japan's house. "But you better protect me if he gets his katana out!"<p>

"Sure, sure!" America just babbled, not looking at his doomed brother as he switched his video camera on.

So Canada knocked on the door and Japan immediately opened it, wearing his usual kimono.

"Konnichiwa, America-san," Japan greeted him, "what brings you here?"

"Oh! Well..." America trailed off to think. He didn't think this far into the plan. His camera was aimed at the japanese man. "Say cheese! I wanna make a movie of us - two best pals!"

"Is this about Capcom cancelling Rockman Legends 3?" Japan sighed, "I cannot tell them what to make and not what to make."

"No, no!" America laughed a little too loudly. His other hand was waving. It was meant for Canada as a signal to go kiss him now! "Oh! That reminds me! I LOVE your Megaman games! Dr Wily sucks! Too bad his secret base blew up again! Can't he get insurance or something? Seriously, though, even Secret Base insurance wouldn't work if your base is built on a volcano!"

As Japan was about to speak, he felt a pair of warm lips press against his.

His body froze and his breath seized and he blinked, not quite understanding...

America was watching him nervously, camera poised in his hand...

Canada pulled away, pink tinging his pale cheeks sweetly and his hair brushed against Japan's cheeks before he stepped back. Silently.

"What was that!" Japan demanded, blushing furiously, glaring at America.

"What d-do you mean?" America blinked, trying to look innocent.

"S-Someone kissed me!" Japan was still blushing and he took a step forward. "Is this England's black magic at work? Keep away from me! This weird force might get you too!"

And then America burst out laughing.

"No, man! It's Ca-"

A hockey stick whacked the back of his head and he fell unconscious, before it dropped to the ground.

Blinking, Japan watched as the ghostly form of Canada kneeled down quickly and snatched up the camera. He snapped the case open and took out the microchip that contained the deadly information.

"I'll kill you for that! Japan's a good friend! What if he hates me when you tell him who I am, eh!" Canada ranted, red staining his cheeks.

"Canada-san?"

Canada stopped, froze, paused, whatever word describes him keeping as still as a statue. His head turned mechanically towards Japan.

"...K-Konnichiwa, Japan-sama?" he blurted.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

Japan rubbed the back of his head and walked inside his house, mumbling:

"I must be watching too much Inception... maybe I better get some rest and read manga..."

But his cheeks were still very red and he was deep in his thoughts. Not even a kappa could surprise him out of his trance.

"...I should go invite Canada-san to dinner," he suddenly said.

Meanwhile, Canada was still watching him, staying very still like a mouse in headlights.

Just before he closed the sliding doors, Japan winked at Canada.

* * *

><p>"Argh! My head!" America yelled as he sat up on the bed he was resting on. "Eep! Canadia! The movie! Him kissing Japan!"<p>

His eyes lit up, and his hand delved into his pockets to find the camera, but it wasn't there.

Neither was his money that he bribed Canada with.

"...Crud! Where is my money?" he scrabbled deeper in his pockets, but found a note instead.

'Dear America. This is me, Canada. I used the bribe money for good purposes and treated Japan out to a dinner. I explained everything, but he said it didn't matter. I'm glad we're great friends... though I'm wondering why said something about 'taking responsibility' and then going off to buy rings... Oh well. Can't be something too serious. Love from Canada.'

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it~! Short, yes, but even it made me smile~!<p> 


End file.
